ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Naomi Scott
| birth_place = London, England | birth_name = Naomi Scott | website = | occupation = Actress, singer | yearsactive = 2008–present | spouse = }} Naomi Scott (born 6 May 1993) is a British actress and singer. She is known for starring as Kimberly Hart, the Pink Ranger, in the 2017 Power Rangers film and co-starring as Maddy Shannon in the science-fiction drama series Terra Nova. Scott also starred as Mohini "Mo" Banjaree in the Disney Channel original film Lemonade Mouth, and as Megan in the TV series Life Bites. In 2015 Scott was named a Screen International Star of Tomorrow. She is set to play Princess Jasmine in the live-action remake of Aladdin. In July 2018, Sony Pictures Entertainment confirmed that Scott will star as one of the three lead 'Angels' in the new 2019 Elizabeth Banks directed reboot film of Charlie's Angels, along with Kristen Stewart and Ella Balinska. Early life Scott was born on 6 May 1993 in London. Her mother, Usha Scott ( ), is a Uganda-born Indian who emigrated to England at a young age. Her father, Christopher Scott, is English. Scott also has an older brother, Joshua. Both her parents are pastors at the Bridge Church, Woodford in Redbridge, North East London. Scott has participated in missionary and outreach work. She also attended Davenant Foundation School in Loughton, Essex. Career Scott began her singing career with the Bridge Church Youth Band. She attended Davenant Foundation School and performed regularly in school musicals and drama productions. She was later discovered by British pop singer Kéllé Bryan from the girl group Eternal, who signed her as a client. She went to work with British songwriters and producers Xenomania. Her first major acting role was a Disney Channel UK series Life Bites. In 2010, she was cast as Mohini "Mo" Banjaree in the 2011 Disney Channel original film Lemonade Mouth, her first role in an American production. That same year, she was cast as Maddy Shannon, in the science-fiction series Terra Nova which premiered in September 2011 on Fox. The series was not renewed for a second season. In 2013, Scott appeared in the music video for the song "Hurricane", by her Lemonade Mouth co-star Bridgit Mendler. In August 2014, she independently released her debut EP Invisible Division. Scott was cast as Ryoko in Ridley Scott's The Martian. She filmed her scenes but they were removed from the final cut. Clip from Screen International selected Scott as one of their 2015 Stars of Tomorrow. In October 2015, she was cast in a co-leading role as Kimberly Hart, the Pink Ranger, in Power Rangers (2017), the film adaptation of the TV series of the same name. The film was released on 24 March 2017, and earned Scott her first Teen Choice Award nomination. In July 2017, Scott was cast as Princess Jasmine in a live-action remake of Aladdin. In July 2018, it was confirmed that Scott will star as one of the three lead 'Angels' in the new 2019 Elizabeth Banks directed reboot film of Charlie's Angels. Personal life In June 2014, she married English footballer Jordan Spence after four years of dating. Filmography Discography Extended plays Singles ;As main artist ;As featured artist Other appearances Music videos Awards and nominations Notes A : "She's So Gone" did not enter the Billboard Hot 100, but peaked at number 3 on the Bubbling Under Hot 100 Singles chart. References External links * * * Category:1993 births Category:21st-century English actors Category:Actors from London Category:British actors of Indian descent Category:English child actors Category:English child singers Category:English Christians Category:English expatriates in the United States Category:English female singers Category:English film actors Category:English people of Gujarati descent Category:English television actors Category:Living people Category:21st-century English singers Category:21st-century singers